


Making Snow Angels With The Shield

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [100]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Making Snow Angels With The Shield

❅ _You were the first one to fall down into the snow._

❅ _Giggling while moving your arms and legs._

❅ _Seth & Roman taking pics/videos of you making snow angels, while laughing and smiling. Dean smiles a bit._

❅ _Seth posting a video of you making snow angels on his snapshot/Instagram story._

❅ _Seth is the second one to fall beside you, smiling like a dork, as he started to make snow angels._

❅ _Roman is the third one to lay in the snow._

❅ _Dean is a bit reluctant at first, but after some convincing from you, Ro and Seth, he finally gives in._

❅ _You and the boys laughing and giggling._

❅ _Yours and the boys backs covered in snow when you’s all get up._

❅ _You, Seth & Roman taking pictures of the snow angels and posting it on social media._

❅ _Dean takes a pic of them though he doesn’t post it on social media._

❅ _Dean wiping the snow off your back and beanie. While fussing over you. Saying you will get a cold._

❅ _“Come here, you are going to get a cold.” He grumbled, pulling you into his side while wrapping an arm around you._





End file.
